<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When She's At Home by Farmulousa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891206">When She's At Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farmulousa/pseuds/Farmulousa'>Farmulousa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Light BDSM, Multi, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, mild restraint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farmulousa/pseuds/Farmulousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco &amp; Hermione are more than happy to help out a friend in need.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Frumpologist Flash Fiction Comp April 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When She's At Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a Flash Fiction Challenge on the Dumbledore's Armada Discord server. </p><p>My randomly generated prompt was: NSFW A blunt person Draco &amp; Hermione know asks them about their sex life ...and wants details.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“The witches I’ve seen recently, they just don’t seem to have the patience for foreplay, you know?” Theo sighed, looking into his glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can assure you, I have no idea what you mean.” Draco sniffed to Hermione’s right. She snorted into her glass of water and Theo looked her dead in the eye - heat growing behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you must be doing something </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Theo.” She smiled sweetly, placing a hand on Draco’s knee, squeezing for emphasis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’d find me quite skilled Granger.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s Granger-Malfoy when she’s at home Nott,” Draco warned, placing his drink on the table. “Care to prove it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stood and walked around the table before stopping to lean against the edge of their dining table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo’s eyes were like dinner plates momentarily before he schooled his features into something more collected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, over his lap,” Draco ordered her, and with some help from Theo, she found herself positioned with her bum and spread legs propped up on the dining table and resting her body in his lap. Theo pushed her dress up and whispered a quick <em>T</em></span>
  <em>
    <span>ergeo </span>
  </em>
  <span>to his palm, never taking his eyes off her exposed cunt. “Beautiful.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gently spread her, revealing the tight red nub of her clit. One fingertip gently probed her there and her breath hitched at the contact. Slowly, he slipped her finger down to her vagina and pushed it slightly in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like this,” he whispered, his thumb was on her clit and circling it with barely any pressure, and she couldn’t think straight. She moved her hips in small circles, and he pinched, gently increasing pressure as he held her down against the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” She whimpered, catching her bottom lip between her teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like that?” Theo asked quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” Hermione rocked her hips beneath his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Theo found her g-spot, he pushed up, harder than Draco would have, and she made a mental note of how much she liked it, to suggest it later. She curled up from Theo’s lap, her body going tight as he rolled her clit with the other hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco held her gaze, exuding a dark, hot energy. The breathy moans that escaped her were very real, as was the way her legs kicked helplessly off the end of the table but she didn’t hold back either. She let Draco know exactly how much she enjoyed having another man get her off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was too much. The excitement of having their fantasy come true sent red hot pulses to meet Theo’s fingers. She clutched at his shirt, clung to him and howled as she came, pouring into his hand and clenching down hard around his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hissed in surprise, then laughed, his chin nuzzled the curls at the top of her head. He caught her to support her and murmured, “I could have come just then, feeling you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell Theo thank you, Hermione.” Draco prompted, inserting some manners into her foggy brain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Theo.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>